Manipulation of The Mind
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: A hollow's killer intent to take Uryuu leads to a battle between the Strawberry Shinigami and the Quincy. Will Uryuu be able to protect Ichigo and himself while trying to find a way to remove the hollow's power?
1. Chapter 1

"Humans are such primordial creatures." The Arrancar scoffed, maroon eyes shifting from mortal to mortal with slight disgust. The passers-by didn't even note his ominous presence, let alone sense it. He continued to look at them like the sniveling little creatures they where. "They don't deserve to live in a world along with I, A-"

The Arrancar paused. Something had a caught his attention, something he had sniffed as it passed. Maroon eyes narrowed, pupils dilated so far they almost looked black. He searched, looking heavily towards those that had passed by his perch over the balcony of this so-called "Woman's Center". There! Now, a student walking through such a highly busy street wasn't strange-especially now since school had been let out about twenty minutes earlier-that in itself wasn't what caught the Arrancar's attention.

It was delicious power the pulsed within that body, coursing through veins and arteries.

The Arrancar felt within him what he hadn't in what felt like years: hunger. He hadn't lowered himself as much other hollows, Gillians and Adjuchas had done. No, humans where scum to him, like a bug squashed beneath one's foot. This human, though, had awakened a beast-one that would feast upon it's morsel with such pleasure that it would soon become part of himself. The Arrancar never ate a living soul, well recently, but this human had called upon the beast within.

And now it would pay.

* * *

Uryuu walked in silence. It was the first time he could remember ever really wanting to be alone. With a hefty sigh, Uryuu fingered the hem of his book bag, regretting the words he had chosen to shout out at his-friend? Was he even allowed to call him that? A lot had happened since their first meeting, and following that was, well… it was complicated.

"ISHIDAAAAA!" Shouted someone, their energy spiking along with their voice. Uryuu rolled his eyes. Of course, with the way he had left, the idiot would go after him. Uryuu didn't stop, though. He had felt something odd when he had stared walking and the sensation hadn't left him; it was prickling at his skin, like a thousand flies buzzing around his skin at once.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked with a sigh. He turned around to look at Ichigo and found someone further behind, wearing a white hakama with a skull fragment around their eye and halfway through their jaw, exposing the upper remnants of sharp teeth. His heart caught in his throat and began to race: it was an Arrancar.

"What do I want?" Ichigo asked, watching as Uryuu turned pale. "Wait-what's wrong?"

"You-you have to go." Uryuu said curtly. Ichigo looked shocked for a moment before his face fell into the scowl that was practically ingrained in it.

"See, you always do that!" Ichigo shouted but this time his energy didn't spike, it stayed a constant buzz. "I came here to apologize!" Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's shoulder and looked straight into those uncannily deep blue eyes. He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and shook his head. "Listen, Uryuu I…" finding himself in a lack of words, Ichigo drew his face closer to Uryuu's.

"You-You have to leave, Kurosaki." Uryuu whispered. He turned his head, the proximity making his head spin. "Leave." Ichigo looked like he was going to cry for a second before his demeanor turned stern.

"Why."

"Dammit Kurosaki! I said to just leave!" Uryuu shouted. He didn't turn around, even when he heard-and felt-Ichigo leave. He walked a little faster away. Once he was out of the main street, Uryuu ran faster, almost dropping his bag, towards whatever place was close enough where no one would get hurt.

* * *

"So you can see me." The Arrancar said. It seemed fairly pleased, the fact that it was almost grinning was testament to that. "But you are no match for me, Aroe Ayatsuru." The Arrancar said smugly and reached for their zanpakuto.

"Yes, I can see you." Uryuu said through gritted teeth. "And it seems that I have caught your attention."

"Hn, and what made you think that?" Aroe Ayatsuru said smugly, hand still resting on the hilt of it's sword. He liked the way this was going. It seemed he would get a meal and have some fun while he was at it.

"My friend there, the one I sent away…" Uryuu said almost bitterly," He has enormous spirit energy and yet you chose to stay, and on top of that you confronted me." Uryuu shrugged and tossed his bag to the side, the cloth sack making a low 'thud' sound against the bark of a tree.

"Hn, well the way you say it makes it seem as if though you were waiting for me to make the first move." The Arrancar grinned sheepishly. "And here I thought you humans bought dinner first!" Aroe joked, but unsheathed his sword at the same time, a complete contradiction to the lightness in his tone.

"Well I'm not one to attack unless attacked." Uryuu countered and summoned his bow. The Arrancar's smile grew and it raised it's palm to the base of the blade. The sealed sword wasn't very strange in and of itself. The blade was long and tinted a very light gray, darker where the light didn't directly hit it. The hilt was a green, dark and a bit grayish. Uryuu couldn't care less, though.

"You honestly think that I will dirty my hands to fight the likes of _you_" Aroe snickered and softened his hand gesture, muttering only a single word as the sword and shot towards Uryuu.

"Manipular, Luna!"

* * *

"Stupid Uryuu, making me leave like I'm bothering him…fucking stupid Quincy, too proud to accept even an apology…" Ichigo murmured under his breath and shook his head. "But…for a second there…he seemed a little scared…" Ichigo reflected. The negative part of his thinking pipped up at the same moment.

"It's because he was scared you'd say! You're a little pest to him." It said gleefully as Ichigo's anger rose again. The Shinigami couldn't help but groan and shake his head. That sure as hell wasn't the case and he knew it.

Then, there was a blast of power and Ichigo's heart instantly skipped a beat: it was an Arrancar. Ichigo fished a hand into his bag and pulled out a stuffed lion, whom's face was a light shade of purple.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Kon shouted, gasping for air. His plush face regained it's natural color and, much to the Shinigami's chagrin, continued to curse and sputter indignantly. "I was stuck between a friggen textbook and eight notebooks! HALF OF THOSE NOTEBOOKS ARE FULL OF FAN-FICTION YOU DISGUSTING PERV!" Kon gasped and panted, and right before Ichigo shoved his hand into the lion plush's mouth and pulled out the green pill.

"Shaddup" Ichigo growled and swallowed the pill. In a burst of reiatsu, Ichigo separated from his living body. He turned towards the source of his worries, the two energies that seemed to be rising: one Arrancar and one Quincy.

"Uryuu" Ichigo growled angrily, but the worry on his face was palpable. "You idiot!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the half-assed work THis was a prize for someone that won a contest on my club on deviantART (Ichigo-Uryuu#) and it is multichaptered. I'm working on this due to a major case of writer's block on "Identity"


	2. Chapter 2

Uryuu stood with his bow ablaze, ready for an attack.

It never came.

"What…did you do?" Uryuu asked, confused and wary. He wasn't stupid enough to put his guard down, especially when the Arrancar's zanpakuto released. He heard footsteps and felt innumerable power growing closer and closer. They called his name but Uryuu kept his attention on Aroe for the Arrancar had only smirked.

"You'll see…"

"Ishida, you bastard!" Ichigo panted, standing in a ready position with Zangetsu firmly in his grip. "You send me away to face an Arrancar alone!"

"Bastard! There's no need for two people to get injured!" Uryuu growled out. What was Ichigo doing there? He was supposed to have had left…

Uryuu's thoughts where broken by a fist making painful contact with his head, and he fell to the ground with black spots dancing across his visage. Pain erupted from his head and Uryuu could only grunt as his back made contact with the hard ground. His bow dispersed and Ichigo stood high before him, fist held high with his knuckles turning red.

"That was for being a dumbass and for trying to make me leave! Not to mention the beating I owe you for what happened today in school!" Ichigo growled and lowered his hand, fist flying forward. "But that is going to have to wait until we kill the Arrancar-Bastard." Ichigo's fist morphed into an open hand and he pulled Uryuu back up in his feet.

Uryuu swayed a bit but nodded and shook his head.

"Make your move!" Ichigo shouted and he pointed Zangetsu at the at Aroe. The Arrancar's lips twitch slightly before spreading to a smirk.

"I already have."

…

The wind blew lightly, causing the trees to sway and groan. The sun seemed to lose it's intense heat from earlier and began to lazily drift downwards. The grass danced in a slow rhythm to the melody of nature, and the three combatants stood their ground, breathing evenly. The air around the Shinigami was that of someone mystified, puzzled, while his comrade seemed more on edge. The Arrancar, however, continued to smirk.

"What…what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo finally muttered after the moments of silence. "You crazy shit!" Ichigo makes to move forward but finds that his body does not move at all. He glares and grunts as he tries to move any part of his body but can't.

Just what is happening?

"What…what is this?" Ichigo shouts and manages to tilt his head up to glare at Aroe. The Arrancar's smirks widens and his eyes gain a crazy shine to them.

"You wanted me to attack, yes?" Aroe confirms and he lifts his hand; simultaneously, Ichigo's form straightens out and he cries out painfully, his muscles tensing and his bones snapping into place. Uryuu looks exasperatedly at the Shinigami before glaring at Aroe. "Well then," a cynical chuckle," Attack!"

Ichigo grunted as both his hands moved o hold Zangetsu's hilt, his body twisting on its own accord. Uryuu cautiously backed away, his bow formed, fingers itching to pull an arrow. He glared at Aroe and swiftly moved his bow, aiming at the Arrancar. He shot four arrows at once, each one flying and aimed to kill.

A black blade prevented this by only scant inches.

"Oh no, little boy, I am not your enemy, understand this!" Aroe said mockingly, as if speaking to a toddler. Aroe raised his hand and Ichigo's body straightened out once more. Ichigo's face was twisted in despair and panic as he watched his own body lurch forward, his hands move his sword and slash at Uryuu.

"_**He**_ is!"


End file.
